A Troca
by Bruna-Chan SoraLive
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke estavam entediados e decidem alugar um filme, só que o filme não era o que esperavam xD SasuNaru Yaoi , sou horrível para sumários Dx q
1. A Troca

Hoje vamos logo para a historio néh xD

* * *

Sasuke estava na casa de Naruto, os dois estavam sem nada para fazer já era tarde da noite e estavam se preparando para dormir, quando...

Naruto: Teme, você ta acordado? ;-;

Sasuke: Não to dormindo, quem fala com você é um fantasma --'

Naruto: Nossa, custava muito falar um simples sim? u.u

Sasuke: Custava u_u - Sasuke se levanta da cama na qual estava deitado -

Naruto: Onde você vai teme?

Sasuke: No banheiro oras !

Naruto: Né, Né Sasu-Chan -la vem merda- pensamento de uchiha- Vamos alugar um filme? Agente ta mesmo acordado, e eu nem quero dormir ainda u.u

Sasuke: Não u_u

Naruto: Por que teme ? D: - naruto com gotinhas nos olhos - [Bru-Chan: Kawaii *OO*/ Naruto: Eu sou macho eu nao choro u_u/ Sasuke: Chora sim e muito u_u/Bru-chan: continuando ... xD]

Sasuke: Por que eu nao gosto de filmes oras u_u

Naruko: Onegai Sasu-Chan ;-;

Sasuke: - vira de costas para assim nao poder ver a carinha uk.. que diser, a cara do naruto u_u- Ta eu vamos assistir - mais o sem.. quer dizer sasuke sempre dizia sim pro Naruto, fazer o que? xD-

Naruto: Arigato Neh ^^

Sasuke e Naruto saem de casa [ casa do Naruto, pra deixar claro u_u q] atrais de uma locadora aberta aquela hora da noite, ja era 10:30 [nossa que tarde --'], e Sasuke estava convicto de que nada estaria aberto aquela hora, mais de repente avistou de longe uma pequena locadora, e ele e Naruto se dirigiram para la,

Na locadora -

Sasuke: Escolhe loca a merda do filme Naruto --'

Naruto: Calma, eu to escolhendo, eu quero algo engraçado e emocionante, que tenha ação e movimento- dizia o loiro a recepcionista-[ er.. recepcionista neh? x-x]

Então Sasuke entrou no estabelecimento aponto de procurar algo logo, antes que ele tivesse um colapso nervoso.. er.. denovo.. o-o

Sasuke encontra um filme, a capa era de dois homens um de frente para o outro se olhando de lado, um com uma rosa outro com uma arma, e acho que aquele filme fosse ser interessante, leu o nome, e este era '' A Ponto de que você chegaria?'', acho interessante, então resolveu pegar este filme, enquanto que o loiro ainda conversava com a pobre da recepcionista.

Sasuke: Agente vai levar esse u_u

Naruto: Ahn?! Que?, mais eu ainda nao escolhi teme ;-;

Sasuke: A vai naruto, porra, eu to cansado, você me faz sair a essa hora atrais de um filme, agente vai levar esse e ponto final entendeu ò_ó !

Naruto: O.O7 !

E eles alugaram a porra do filme[ desculpe o palavreado mais ta me irritando isso u_u QQ], chegaram em casa [caso do naruto xD-apanha- x_x], em um piscar de olhos, e logo se sentaram na sala para assistir o tao nao esperado filme, pelo menos para Sasuke,Naruto estava na cozinha ainda fazendo sanduíches[ normalmente é pipoca, eu sei, mais eu odeio pipoca cara x_x] para os dois, Sasuke tentava ligar o DVD, logo os dois já estavam na frente da TV.

Naruto: Então teme, qual foi o filme que você pegou? - dizia enquanto abocanhava o sanduíches-

Sasuke: Eu sei la, eu achei que ele fosse legal, pois o titulo e a capa eram u_u

Naruto: hn, mais você nem leu ou olhou dentro para ver se o filme era o certo?- enquanto isso o filme começava aos poucos -

Sasuke: Nao porque dobe?uU

Naruto: A seila pressentimento u_u

Sasuke e Naruto se calaram quando viram e ouviram certas coisas, que nao esperavam ouvir, se viraram para a televisão, que agr era pura.. er.. eto.. selvageria xD [kukukuku]

Sasuke e Naruto : O////O

Continua ...

* * *

Mina San o/

bom espero terminar rapido essa fic,

essa ideia me ocorreu depois de ler uma fic da Mello-Chan e varias outras,

Bom espero que tenham gostado nem que seja bem poquinho

Deixem Review, dando ideias, elogiando, criticando, pois tudo sera bem vindo, :)

Beijos Mina !


	2. O Filme

Bom vamos continuar essa linda(?) historinha :)

Eles olharam assustados para a televisão, viram que o filme não era extamente o que estavam esperando, ficaram sem reação, logo o uchiha pensou ''pronto agora é que esse dobe faz um escandalo, vou acabar ficando surdo'', e ficou a espera do escando mais quando deu por si viu que o outro olhava curioso para a tela e um pouco [muito], vermelho. Parou para observa-lo derepente este sentindo que era observado se vira para encarar o colega que ate agr não tinha dito nada

Sasuke, percebeu o olhar e logo se pois a falar.

Sasuke: Olha Naruto, não vá fazer um escandalo eu nã-

Naruto: Eu..eu não estou.. não estou com raiva - ficou mais vermelho do que já estava-[se isso é possivel xD]

Sasuke se surprendeu, olhou o loiro que agora não o ohava nos olhos, tinha se virado de novo para a TV estava consentrado(?) no que via.

Meus queridos leitores devem estar se perguntando, o que tanto estava a se passar na Tv?, bom isso você só saberam mais tarde ! xD sim eu sou má kukuku..bom continuando u_u

O silencio se alastrou no local, Sasuke não sabia se olhava para Naruto ou para a TV, nenhum dos dois era boa opição, derepente uma cena, faz com que o loiro ao seu lado tenha uma reação inesperada, ele que agr fitava o nada se virou para o loiro e depois para a Tv, e ficou vermelho que nem o loiro, ou ate mais ;D

Os dois se entre olharam, e o loiro ia falar mais parou derepente, quando algo inesperado aconteceu, algo que não estava no planos algo muito estranho

Sasuke Pov's On

Ele estava do meu lado aquele filme não era algo que eu esperava assistir com o dobe, ainda mais por que utimamente eu ando estranho, sentindo coisas diferentes, quando vejo aquelas orbes azuis, e aquele sorriso celestial, e - oque eu to falando ?- estou ficando louco só pode ser, é o Naruto, o dobe chato que me enxe o saco, aquele que sempre esta do meu lado, aquele no qual eu amo, que merdade é essa que eu to falando?, bom vou pensar em outra coisa, tipo o filme, bom acho que não é uma boa ideia, hn, vou pensar em carneiros, fofinhos, que nem o Naruto, hã? eu to pirando só pode ser como eu posso estar pensando em coisas assim, ele é homem, e pior meu melhor amigo !

Não posso fazer nada com ele, mais agora mano não ta dando pra controlar esse desejo ardente dentro de mim, esse filme, ele do meu lado tão vuneravel, tão fofo assim corado, me da um vontade de provar todo seu corpo, faze-lo só meu.

ai, o que eu estou fazendo, não estou me contendo, estou aproximando demais dele, o meu corpo se move sozinho e agora o que vai acontecer?

Sasuke Pov's Off

Agora não sabia como mais estava concerteza beijando Uchiha Sasuke, ou melhor ele o beijava, e Naruto retribuia, não sabendo por que mais estava gostando de beijar o melhor amigo, estav gostando da sensação e do gosto de Sasuke, aquele que o amava em segredo.


	3. O Começo da noite

O Filme continuava a passar na tela mais quem disse que prestavam, estavam concentrados naquele beijo, naquela paixão toda demonstrada pelo labios dos dois se entrelaçavam em sincronia agora, Naruto que estava de olhos aregados a segundos atrais agora estavam fechados sentindo os sentimentos que moreno transmitia, quem diria que aconteceria assim, quem diria que o moreno também sentia algo por ele, quem diria que logo ele sentiria algo pelo moreno!

Agora estavam perdendo o fôlego se separaram e se entre o olharam, mais nenhum disse algo, apenas viraram os rostos nitidamente vermelhos, minutos se passaram apenas o som do filme era emitido, mais ate isso não ajudava, pois ouvisse gemidos, e esses olharam para a cena que se passava na tela, ficaram mais vermelhos, quando naruto ja cansado do silencio se pronuncia.

-Sasuke...- silencio novamente, o moreno se vira para fitar o loiro, este o olhava, tentando encontrar palavras- ...eu...bom...agente...-o moreno ficou olhando esperando o outro falar, mais se irritou também com a relutância do loiro.

-Olha Naruto desculpa, foi as circunstâncias, não irá acontecer novamente, não se preocupe- fecho os olhos e se levantou, era tarde ia dormir na caso do loiro, mais acho melhor ir embora, para também não dar explicações.

- Não vai... não... me deixa...- disse o loiro, tão baixo que o uchiha acho que tivesse ouvindo coisas, o loiro o olhou e olhou para a tela, reuniu coragem e falou- eu quero...tentar... isso..- disse tão vermelho, que mais parecia uma pimenta, o moreno olhou para a tv e logo entendo o que o loiro queria, ficou espantado, pois jamais imaginaria que o seu loiro super fofo, super ingênuo seria tão.. pervertido.

- O que... você quer.. isso?... mais isso ... é... deve.. doer...- disse o moreno excitante, pois esse também queria [a safadinho xD],então se sentou ao lado do loiro.

- mais eu quero... sasu-chan...- o moreno fitou esse quando disse o apelido carinhoso, e viu que o uzumaki estava muito, muito... kawai

Suas bochechas com as tres marquinhas estavam vermelhas os olhos serrados, a boca meio aberta, e os cabelos loiro no rosto, dando um ar de uke, mais possível que podia existir!

O uchiha não podia resistir por muito tempo, e logo bufou derrotado .

- Bom, tudo bem, já que você quer.- disse de olhos fechados

- Tá - disse o loiro com um sorriso ingênuo

Sasuke abriu os olhos, olhou o semblante do loiro, se aproximou lentamente, pelou com uma das mão o rosto do loiro e com a outra a nuca deste. Naruto simplesmente não mexia, somente fechou os olhos esperando pelo uchiha. Sasuke aproximou os lábios das bochechas de Naruto, e o beijou um beijo terno, um beijo doce e quente. Naruto sentiu uma queimação onde o outro avia lhe beijado. Sasuke continua com sua sedução, continuou beijando, ate o pescoço, lá o mordeu levemente, e Naruto gemeu com o ato, Sasuke se sentiu muito melhor depois de ter ouvido o gemido, sentiu muito mais motivado, então continuou, quando estava perto dos lábios do outro, ele parou perto mais não o beijou, deixou que suas respirações estivessem se encontrando, então Naruto abriu os olhos e viu o uchiha a sua frente a poucos centímetros, então como estava envolto daquele sensações de luxúria, acabou por acabar com a distancia que avia entre ele, beijou o uchiha apaixonada mente, o uchiha se impressionou com o ato do mais baixo, pois achou que este era muito tímido para ter alguma reação.

Pararam o beijo apaixonado e dirigiram a atenção a televisão, lá o filme continuava,cenas, mais cenas, e mais cenas que o levaram a se olharem dinovo.

- Sasu-Chan, vamos continuar... o-ne-ga-i!- disse Naruto, no ouvido de Sasuke que ainda prestava atenção na tv, mais teve que tirar a atenção quando o outro mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha.

A noite concerteza seria longa e prazerosa !

Continua...


End file.
